The Great Demigod Prank War
by OrkaDorks 4ever
Summary: Percy and his friends are challenged in a full blown Prank War! Can he and his Gang survive? Want to find out more? click the title and read!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first story. Hope you like it! I'm really not the best writer ever but here goes nothing. Also just a heads up this story takes place before the Giant and Gaea, an after the titan war. Also some of the characters that died in the story is alive I couldn't stand that they died so I kept them alive. Sorry this 1****st**** chapter will be short.**

Travis's POV

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

I grinned, Katie must have just got drenched in ice cold water. As I'm about to run from my hiding spot, something, more like someone, kicks me in the back sending me sprawled on the floor. Katie jumps on me pushing her fore arm into my throat, chocking me. She is drenched from head to toe. Her red hair shines in the sun, a bright scarlet. She glares at me, furious.

"Travis you little…." Katie fumes.

"Yes I know but that's why you love soooooooooo much. Now please I would much appreciate it if you let me go before I die of lack of oxygen", I wheezed.

She lets me and I sit up rubbing warmth back into my throat. She stands up, giving me a hand. We walk hand in hand to our cabins before inspections. As we reach the Demeter cabin I give Katie a peck on the lips and say goodbye. I sprint towards the other side of the cabins heading to my own; the Hermes cabin.

As I step into my cabin chaos had brewed. My siblings are stuffing clothes, trash, weapons, etc. under beds doing their quick clean up. Before I left to prank Katie I had already did my quick clean up. I peek out the window and observed that Annabeth and Percy walking up towards the cabin. Annabeth has an excited expression on her face, Percy is grinning like a maniac. I whip around and hissing harshly that they are almost at the door. I smoothly lock the 10 locks we have giving an extra minuet to the slow clean uppers. Just as the last kid shoved his clothes under his bed Annabeth knocked on the door.

I open the door and come face to face with an amused Annabeth, hands on her hips and a bored Percy looking through the reports. I step aside and Annabeth briskly walks in to the nearest bunk lifting up the pillow. As she suspected clothes and trash were underneath it.

"Travis Conner, seriously! That's all you guys can do! I'm giving you a 2 but only because you dusted" Annabeth sighed

"We are at least getting better!" I retorted

"Uh huh" Annabeth gave me a last glare and left with Percy at her heels. Right as they shut the door a brilliant idea worthy of Athena herself popped into my head.

**please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys sorry it took me so long to upload I have been writing the story on paper first cause I'm awesome like that also because I have been very busy with school. Hope you like this chapter I tried to make it more detailed like some of you suggested so here it is. All rights go to Rick Riordan. Oh, also sorry if my grammar isn't perfect, I'll try my best though.

Annabeth's POV

"Uggg I hate doing cabin inspections", I thought groaning a little, Percy noticed and grabbed my hand enlacing his fingers through mine. I relaxed a little.

"You know Annabeth", Percy started, "I know you hate doing inspections and you know that I hate reports so how would you like to join me on a nice peaceful stroll along the beach when we finish?"

I smiled "I would love to go Seaweed Brain"

"Great", Percy said enthusiastically

As we stepped onto the porch of the Hermes cabin, I heard harsh whisperings and fast movements. I knocked on the door thinking they probably locked it. After a few seconds the door swung open, and Travis's impish face poked out. Travis pulled the door open and I quickly marched to the nearest bunk and lifted up the pillow. As I suspected junk everywhere. I didn't have to go to the other bunks to know that they were exactly the same.

"Travis, Conner, seriously! That's all you guys can do! I'm giving you a 2 but only because you dusted" I sighed

"We are at least getting better!" Travis retorted

"Uh huh" I replied unconvinced leaving the cabin with Percy behind me. As I finished my inspections I helped Percy finish his reports. Finally we headed up to the beach. Hand in hand we went to the docks and sat down. I looked out towards the horizon the sun was shining and there was so cloud in sight, it was a very peaceful day at Camp Half-Blood.

"Would you like to go for a swim?" Percy asked interrupting my thoughts

"No thanks." I replied

"Well too bad for you." Percy snickered before I could process what he meant two strong hands shoved me into the cold water, with a huge splash. As I resurfaced, Percy was howling with laughter.

"Ya, ya very funny Percy." I growled as I reached out my hand, he grabbed it and hoisted me up, but as soon as my feet were stable on the ground, he was judo flipped into the water by yours truly!

"Hahahahaha." I laughed Percy was drenched he didn't even have time to will himself dry!

"Humph, outwitted by my own girlfriend!" Percy grumbled

"Well, you are dating a daughter of Athena." I retorted. Percy shot out of the water blasting me with water, yet again.

"Perseus Jackson, I swear to all the gods, that if you do that again you will never see the sunlight again!" I hissed topping it off with my signature death glare, which would make Ares cower in fear. The effect was immediate, Percy grabbed my hand and I was instantly dried.

"Thank you" I said as I strolled towards the Mess Hall my stomach growling. Percy jogged into line with me, just as we entered the Mess Hall. Thank the gods, Malcolm inferred that I was probably with Percy, and brought the Athena cabin on time. I thanked Percy and strolled towards my table as Percy went to his. Just as we were finishing up our lunch, the Stoll twins walked up to the head table. They chatted for a few minutes with Chiron, when he started to bang his hoof against the marble. You see Chiron is actually a centaur and the trained of some of the greatest heroes of all time, such as Achilles.

"Attention heroes, Travis and Conner Stoll have challenged all of the senior counselors to a prank war. More information will be given after lunch in the Rec Room." Chiron cried. As those last words were said voices echoed off the walls. The senior counselors briskly finished their lunches and headed off towards the Rec Room. I swiftly go up and followed my fellow senior counselors. I was so going to win this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I'm soooooo sorry I haven't updated yet please forgive me! I have been so busy with homework and other things it isn't even funny! Also my plan as I stated before was to write on paper first and I will keep it that way. On paper I have quite a bit done I just haven't typed it yet. These chapters are short, I am sorry if you don't like it like that but there will be lots of chapters if I actually update. According to my story it will get interesting just give me a few more chapter to introduce all the main characters. Anyways all rights go to Rick Riordan! On with the story….**

Percy's POV

As soon as Chiron announced that we were dared into a prank war my I felt my eyes light up, as mischievous thoughts entered my head. I briskly finished my breakfast, which was by the way delicious, and walked down to the Rec Room looking for a blonde headed girl. I walked into the Rec Room, which is a room with a ping pong table in the middle and other games surrounding it, this room is also our war council headquarters.(I know it's strange but suck it up cupcakes!) most of the senior councilors are already here including Annabeth. I parked myself next to Annabeth.

"Sup'" I greeted

"Hi" she nodded her head

We were deep in conversation about the chaotic things that could happen in a DEMIGOD prank, (please note the demigod regular prank wars are bad but demigods! That's something to be worried about), as Chiron cantered in looking quite happy.

"Heroes you all know about the prank war the Stoll brothers dared you into, I will ask now if you do not want to be part of it leave now you will not get a chance later until you are disqualified. Please take my heed of warning, of experience that the pranks will be intense, considering the Stoll's are participating."

More than half the people got up and left leaving only 10 people left. Which were Thalia (who was visiting for a while), Nico, Annabeth, Clarisse, Chris, (**I know he is a son of Hermes but I just had to include him**), Silena, Beckendorf, Katie, Will, and me naturally.

"Okay now that we have our finalists, let's go over some rules: 1st you may have a partner," I flashed Annabeth a grin, "but you can't be with you same cabin so Connor and Travis can't be together." Groans came out of the twins.

"I will give you have minutes to get with a partner starting NOW!"

Everyone scrambled to their feet attaching them with their partners. I rotated around to face Annabeth

"Would you do me the honor of becoming my partner Ms. Chase?" Bowing mockingly, Annabeth decided to play along and answered between laughs,

"I would be honored Mr. Jackson" I grinned and wrapped my arm around her shoulders. I looked around to see everyone sitting with their partners. The groups were: Thalia and Nico, Clarisse and Chris, Travis and Katie, Selina and Beckendorf, Will and Connor, and last but not least Annabeth and me.

"Great, now that you have your partners, the rules are simple you have 3 weeks to prank each other. All powers may be used as long as the spells and potions are reversible once the war is over, the will be NO maiming or killing, maiming or killing will get you disqualified. You may surrender to get you out of the game. Lastly the award to the winning team is the honor to have the 1st shows and do not have to do any chores for a month, also there will be an extra surprise reward. That's a wrap, you are dismissed! "

I grabbed Annabeth's hand, pulling her out of the Rec Room, pranks filling my sea weed of a brain (boy I was spending way too much time with Annabeth!). As soon as they come they are quickly dissolved. Abruptly as marvelous idea pops up on my head, filling me with a mischievous joy, a plan worthy of ATHENA herself, if I do say so myself. (We need to celebrate I never get ideas worthy of Athena!)

"Hey Annabeth… I have an idea of a prank" I announced

"Okay what is it?" she inquired

"Well I and targeting Nico, Thalia, Travis, and Connor. With those four out we have a ninety percent chance of winning so….. "

**Hahahahaha cliff hanger! Please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I hope you like this chapter. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been busy and too lazy to type but here is chapter 4. I know it's extremely short hopefully they will become longer after the 10****th**** chapter. I haven't exactly planned how I want the story to flow. Again all rights go to Rick Riordan**

Silena's POV

"Charlie I have the best plan EVER!" I squealed

"What is it?" Beckendorf or in my case Charlie questioned

"We are going to throw Camp Half-Blood's first DANCE!"

"And this relates to the prank war how?"

"We my fine boyfriend will be pulling pranks on everyone at the dance. Oh and don't ask if people won't come because it's going to be mandatory."

"Silena you are a genius" Charlie lift me up and started spinning me around madly

"CHARLIE PUT ME DOWN!" I commanded, Charlie put me down helping me steady my balance.

"Okay let's go get permission from Chiron" I claimed heading towards the Big House. When we get to Chiron he gives us automatic permission to do whatever we like as long as it's in the budget and won't kill anyone. I ran off with Charlie at my heels excited to spread the news. I went to the 1st ten cabins telling everyone of the news. After a few more cabins I began to feel drowsy so I went to the forages to get my dear boyfriend to finish the task at hand. He quickly obliged, boy do I have that boy twisted around my little finger. I hurried back to the Aphrodite's cabin, the strong scent of perfume hitting my nostrils, soothing my aching body. As soon as I stepped inside the cabin, I am bombarded with questions.

"Hold on! One at a time. Jeesh, can't a chick get a break!?" I chastised

"Sorry" they murmured

I told them all the details, exactly how I wanted it to be. They all loved my idea, and were ecstatic to begin. Tomorrow the work begins.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everybody! I hope you like this chapter, please review!**

Thalia POV

A DANCE, WHAT! Beckendorf (Charlie) just came telling me what Silena was planning a dance, a torturous dance! I stormed over to the Hades cabin muttering under my breath, to wake my idiot partner, Nico. He is not my boyfriend, and don't you dare say we are a great couple. He is my dimwitted cousin and on top of that I am the _lieutenant_ of Artemis the goddess of the moon and hunt. I have completely swore off boys and if try to hook us together be prepared of a lovely place called torture. As I was walking I ran into Annabeth literally.

"Owww", I moaned as I rubbed my now sore arm.

"Ugg sorry Thalia" Annabeth said. We stood up cradling our sore arms.

"Hey have you heard about the dance Silena is planning?" I asked. As soon as I did I wish I hadn't, Annabeth's eyes turned as dark as a storm cloud, her fist were clenching and unclenching.

"Yes I have heard of that wrenched dance, I can believe Silena would do that. I am 150% sure there will be nasty pranks there so beware." Annabeth ranted. I had to agree with her the whole thing was a huge trap.

"Annabeth" a voice bellowed, bringing me back to reality. I looked up to see my dear cousin Kelp Head running towards us.

"Hey Thalia" Percy greeted

"Hey Kelp Head" I smirked as he frowned at his nickname. His father is Poseidon and he isn't the brightest person out there so ya, Kelp Head, "Hey you don't like my nickname but you like Annabeth's that's no fair!" I whined with pretend hurt

"What can I say, if I didn't Annabeth would kill me", he replied wrapping his arm around her waist

"I can also kill you" I retorted

"If you could beat me", Percy scoffed

"Is that a challenge?" I pressed. I took out my spear and Aegis my favorite weapons, as Percy took out his trusty sword Riptide. Our weapons clanged together, we were about to share a thrust when my spear was thrown out of my hand. As I stood there in shock, the same thing happened to Percy. A figure of a girl shimmered in-between us looking angry and annoyed, it was Annabeth with her Yankees cap in one hand and her bronze dagger in the other.

"Enough you two, now stop acting like two year olds, and grow up!" Annabeth scolded. We started to protest.

"SHUT IT!" she screeched

We shut up.

"Good, now let's go Percy. Bye Thalia" Annabeth saluted and headed off towards the docks while I went to the Hades Cabin. I knocked on the door and waited. No answer. I opened the door to see a lump in the bed. Typical. I smiled maliciously, I went up to Nico's bed and screamed a glass shattering scream, jolting Nico up. When I stopped I looked up to see him curled in a ball with his hands on his ears. I burst out laughing.

"Har Har Har laugh all you want you aren't the one deaf" Nico complained

"Come on, let's get our plan in motion" I rushed

"What plan?" Nico inquired

I rolled my eyes, "Jeesh Nico your worse than Percy the plan for the prank war duh"

"I thought we never had a plan?"

"We don't"

"Then how do we put our plan in motion"

"You are so thickheaded! We form a plan then put it in action DUH!"

"Oh" Nico still looked confused. I smirked and walked out of the room suddenly remembering the talk I had with Annabeth.

"Okay let's eliminate Silena's group 1st since they the wretched dance, they asked for a photo booth so let's give them one."

"Ooh, let's drop a bucket full of tar on them then a permanent dye on them as well to ruin their outfits. Silena will never what in again." Nico grinned

"Now that is what I'm talking about!"

**PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys sorry it took me so long to update schoolwork is making me so stressed! Anyways on with the story! All rights go to Rick Riordan.

Clarisset maim or kill now I have to go to the dance! What type of war is this! I might as well as surrender now!

**I inwardly scolded myself. Well I might have some hope considering that I have a son of Hermes on my team. I started towards my cabin tactically planning my list of people to eliminate. Connor, Will, Travis, Katie, #1 person is Percy, but Annabeth is Pretty scary. On top of that I dons more like it. Now the hard part planning how to prank someone without killing or maiming. **

**Chris hollers breaking my concentration. I stop and look at him with annoyance **

**I replied **

**He answers me happily **

**I reply with giddiness **

**with that I turn sharply and march away **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys, I'm so happy 2 chapter in one day! All rights go to Rick Riordan. Connors's POV I feel so loved, 1st I can't team up with my brother, then he dumps me for Katie! Sure she is his girlfriend but doesn't family come before anything else? So now I am stuck with Will who has absolutely no experiencing with pranking! The only thing he can do is rhyme and shoot arrows… wait that's it! I jolted out of my bed knocking over my nightstand. I dash out of the door and run straight into Silena. Darn it! "Jeesh Connor, calm down! Look at what you did to my outfit! It's all dirty!" Silena moaned "Sorry but I have to go" twitching with nervous energy. CURSE THIS ADHD! "Its fine, but let me update you on the prank war, I am throwing Camp Half-Blood's 1st dance and it's MANDATORY! Specific information will come later" with that she skipped away to probably bring other people's nightmares to life. I didn't realize I had my mouth opened until I felt drool roll down my chin. I quickly pull myself back together and wipe my mouth. I head towards the archery field to find Will. "Will, get you butt over here" I shout when I spot him "Yup?" "Okay do you know how to do that rhyming spell or potion or whatever it is to make someone rhyme" I ask when he reached me "Of course what type of son of Apollo would I be if I didn't" "Good, I want to prank team Silena and Clarisse to make them rhyme for 3 weeks. You think you can do that?" "Duh, I'll get working on it now" "Ok, bye dude" "Bye" I skip to my cabin excited to start! Ill would probably die but it's all worth to see their faces! I walked into my cabin to only be scared for life. "Travis, dude cant u make out somewhere else?" Travis and Katie sprang apart both blushing madly, and trying to straighten out their wrinkled clothes. "Sorry" they murmured I smirked. One thing I loved to do other than pranking is teasing and embarrassing my brother. "Now leave my sight or I might puke" I tease, scrunching up my nose and pretend to puke "Ok, ok we are out Jeesh no need to be a drama king" Travis scoffed. He pulled Katie out the door to probably make out somewhere else. I laugh shaking my head this is why I love to be a son of Hermes. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys so sorry that I haven't been able to update in a while I've been really busy with school and orchestra. So now that you have heard my lame excuse, on with the story….**

Katie' POV

OMG that was so embarrassing! Curse you Travis, you had to charm me didn't you! If you don't know what happened Connor, Travis's twin brother, just caught us making out! Anyways after we left the Hermes Cabin I dragged Travis to the woods to _try_ to plan our next prank. Notice the try part! Ever since we got there Travis has been distracting me with jokes and playing with my curly hair.

"Travis will you PLEASE stop, you are distracting me!" I moan

"Hahaha never my dove!" Travis replied kissing my cheek

"Then I'll make you stop"

"And how will you do that?"

"Like this" I punched him hard in the gut causing him to hunch over in pain. With him still on the ground I used my awesome Demeter power to make the grass surrounding us, make a cocoon around his body with only his face showing.

"Oh ya! Don't ever doubt a Demeter Child" I cheered

"You are mean Katie!" Travis wailed

"You deserved it now let's plan! I want to at least get one prank in before losing"

"You do know you have a son of Hermes on your team right and one of the best prankers at camp?"

"I know but you are never serious and always want to do something else than the task at hand!"

"Touché"

I smirked and sat down on the rock next to Travis's cocooned form and began to sprout random pranks.

"How about we charm somebodies room so when they touch any object it duplicates?"(**Yes, this idea was from Harry Potter**)

"That's a great idea and I know someone who can help us form the curse!"

"Now who is the bet pranker now?"

"In your dreams Katie"

I scoffed rolling my eyes. Travis takes my hand and leads me to the Hecate cabin. He knocks 3 times at the door and Ellen comes out looking drained.

"Omg how many curses do I need to make?" she moans

"I'm sorry Ellen to bother you but what do you mean do how many curses? Who else has been asking?"

"Sorry can't tell you but what would you like for me to make?" she asked reluctantly

"We would like a spell to curse a person to make everything that they touch duplicates"

"I think I could do that come back in an hour and I will have it ready it will be in the form of dust and you must sprinkle it everywhere to get it to work. The effects will stop after 24 hours."

"That's perfect Ellen thank you"

"So who will we prank this on?" I ask my boyfriend

His eyes suddenly light up and replies with strong certainty "Conner and Will!" I smile nodding my head and grinning, I can't wait for tomorrow!

**Hey guys well another chapter done and now I will finally be able to introduce you with the 1****st**** couple of pranks! I'm so excited to write them! I hope you find this story getting better this chapter is horrible I had a writer's block so I didn't know what to do for this chapter. Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Everybody! I'm so happy I can now proceed with the pranks! I hope you like them, though I need a few more ideas if you have any please share! **

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Rick Riordan**

Annabeth's POV

After Percy told me his marvelous plan we set right to work. The plan was to replace Nico, Thalia, Travis, Conner, Will, and Katie's bed with an inflatable raft, and pull them in the ocean. How to assure that they will be asleep 100% of the time, easy we drug them! The plan is flawless!

* * *

><p>"Percy, you are an absolute troublemaker!" I gush as Percy and I are inflating the 6 rafts.<p>

"I have my moments" He says smiling cheekily

Smirking I say proudly "Yes you do, and I couldn't have wanted a more perfect boyfriend", I lean in and give him a passionate kiss, enjoying the moment. When we come back up for air, he puts his forehead to mine and chuckled.

"I didn't know a Daughter of Athena could be so cheesy" he joked. I pulled away rolling my eyes and playfully punched him.

"Come on Seaweed Brain, we have to finish these rafts"

Percy starts to pout adorably, but gets to work mumbling about how he hates work. I snicker earning a glare from him. We soon finish blowing up the 6 rafts with only a few distractions, now time for part 2.

* * *

><p>Part 2 must be the easiest part of the plan. We trudged up to the Hecate cabin where we met Ellen.<p>

"Hey Ellen, We were wondering if you have any sleeping potion that will knock someone out for 24 hours?" I ask

"Sure give me a second, how many people are you exactly planning to drug?" she questioned

"6" Her calm expression turns to a look of surprise, but doesn't say a word about it. A few minutes later she comes back with a black, shiny, and misshaped vile and holds it out to us.

"This should do the trick, it will be able to knock out 6 people. What you do is pour this into their food and they will be asleep in an hours' time."

"Thanks Ellen, oh and if anyone asks us what we asked for tell them it's private" I hastily add

"You got it, bye Annabeth, Percy" she gives us one last smile before entering her cabin again.

Now on to plan 3…

* * *

><p>Since we worked, and trained with Travis, Katie, Conner, Will, Thalia, and Nico we were easily able to locate them. Fortunately they were all in the arena dueling each other. Unfortunately they saw us enter before we could spike the water.<p>

"Hey Annabeth, Percy" Thalia shouts while throwing a thrust at Nico's chest with her spear that Nico Easily parries.

"Why does everyone greet Annabeth first then me? Why can't I be greeted 1st?" Percy whines.

I smacked the back of his head and said "Percy you can be so immature! It's just greetings not the end of the world chill!"

"No need to be such a Wise Girl"

"Well you are a Seaweed Brain!"

"Owl Face"

"Kelp Head"

"Know-it All"

"Dumbo"

"Smarty Pants"

"Imprudent"

"Loud Mouth"

My eye started to twitch in annoyance, we were standing nose to nose glaring intensely at each other. We were abruptly interrupted when we heard a clear of a throat. I turn my head back to our friends and see them trying to fight down their laughter. I glare at them and can feel Percy doing the same, making them burst into loud guffaws. While they were laughing their butts of I saw my chance and put the powder into the water dispenser.

"Gee thanks guys I can feel the love" Percy said sarcastically

"Whatever you do Percy do not drink the water" I whispered harshly. He got the point and nodded his head. I turned to my friends on the floor trying to get their breath back.

"You two sound like an old married couple" Conner stated

"Shut up" I growled my face turning beet red, "Now let's duel"

"No thanks" Conner, Katie, Travis, and Will said quickly gathering their stuff and a cup if water form the water dispenser

_Yes! _I thought silently to myself.

Thalia and Nico shrugged and attacked got into a fighting stance. We battled for 30 minutes getting use to each other's fighting style and just having fun. At the end, we grabbed some water letting Nico and Thalia drink their fill, and head of to their cabins. Percy and I dumped our water and the water in the dispenser. Laughing we wait for the next part of the plan.

* * *

><p>It has now been two hours since the arena Percy and I are at the beach with the 6 unconscious teenagers. Both of us are drenched in sweat. You can't blame us it's hard to drag people that are pure muscle ¾ of a mile 3 times! With the last of our strength we push the rafts into the ocean careful not to get water on them.<p>

"Mommy I want a pony" Nico mummers in his sleep. We stop what we are doing staring at the sleeping son of Hades, while turns around in the raft putting his thumb in his mouth. I give him a strange look and lift my head to see Percy snapping a picture of Nico.

"What! It's a perfect chance to use this as blackmail." He says defensively. I just shake my head at his antics. I pull out a rope out of my pocket and loosely tie the rafts together, a yard between each raft. Percy then uses his water power to push them out into the ocean. Well Prank #1 is done. Now all we have to do is wait. Percy leads me back to the beach where he lays down in the sand, pulling me down with him. His arms immediately go around me. I snuggle closer to him enjoying the warmth and turn my attention to watching the setting sun.

**One prank done many more to go. I added some Percabeth in this chapter hope you liked it. Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys I'm sorry I took so long to update but I have been overly stressed with everything going on. All the last bit of testing and all the homework! Uggggggg I don't have a life other than school! LOL and if you know me I worry and stress easily. So enough of my blabber on with the story… all rights go to Rick Riordan for making such an awesome series!**

Silena's POV

I jolted out of bed racing to the auditorium. First let me back track a few hours…..

After being bombarded with questions I was finally able to take a beauty nap. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was swept away in a dream. Know you must understand a demigod dream is a lot different from a mortals dream. For one ours are most of the time bone chilling and shows us glimpses of our future, or a powerful being sending us messages.

* * *

><p><em>In my dream I was in a bright pink room with pictures of people littering the walls. I walked towards the closest wall and saw that these aren't just people but some of our favorite couples. Charlie and I, Annabeth and Percy, Katie and Travis. Before I could move any farther a movement from the corner of my eye caught my attention. I whirled around careful not to ruin my newly painted nails and came face to face with my mother's beautiful face. <em>

_"__Hello, darling I see you have seen my collection"_

_"__Mother! Oh ummm well they are one of the best collections I have seen yet" I turn back to the picture I Charlie and I "I remember that day it was so romantic"_

_"__Yes I enjoyed watching that. Seeing you so happy made me see how good you two are for each other" she sighed happily_

_"__So, do you have a message for me?" I prompted_

_"__Oh, Yes I have. I have learned about the dance you are putting together and I thought I could be an assistance to you and help you with the preparations."_

_I looked at her astounded "Really! Thank you so much" I gush hugging her_

_"__It's a pleasure to help. Please know that you are always loved and even though I may not be there I will always love you and your father. There is always room in your heart for another person. I am so proud of you for being who you are and not a fake like some of your sisters are who just break hearts. Thank you for understanding the real meaning of love and found some yourself. You are my pride" she confessed, pride and love caked in her voice_

_With tears in my eyes I managed to get out "I love you too mom and I have never been ashamed of being your daughter"_

_Aphrodite smiled, "now when you wake up go to the auditorium. Everything you want will be set and ready for you as well as flyers, invitations, and props. Food will be on the tables an hour before the party. I love my dear don't forget and whenever you need help just call for me."_

_"__Bye Mom, I love you"_

_With that I woke up._

* * *

><p>I ran into the auditorium coming to a sudden halt. The auditorium was beautiful! Every inch of it was flawlessly decorated in pink, purple, and white. I subconsciously started to move around the room, totally in awe! It was better than I ever imagined, but something was missing. The PHOTO BOOTH! I started to panic, until it dawned to me, Nico and Thalia were supposed to bring it. I laughed at myself while running my hand along the lacy table cloths. I am absolutely sure this will be the best summer Camp Half-Blood will ever have! I look around one last time before exciting the room with a stack of flyers in my hand. I started taking up the flyers all over the camp till every single one of them was hanged up. Everywhere I turned I saw flyers, <em>I think I put too much up…. Oh well the more the merrier. <em>Suddenly the conch horn sounds signaling that it was dinner time. _Whoa already!_ I thought heading towards my cabin to lead them into the mess hall. When we got to the mess hall I quickly excuse me from my table and briskly walk to Chiron.

"Excuse me Chiron, I have finished the decorations for the dance can you please pass it on?"

"Of course my dear" he stood up and pounded the marble floor. All talking stopped immediately. ""Heroes, I have an announcement to make. Tomorrow instead of capture the flag we will have Camp Half-Blood's first dance, courtesy of Silena. It will be MANDATORY for the senior cabin leaders! No complaining! You will all wear your best outfit consisting of a suit for boys and dresses for girls." I quickly whisper something in his ear, "also you must match your date! That is all, thank you." I skip to my table getting glares from many and smiles from others. I ignore the glares and just smile brightly. Nothing will ruin my good mood and I mean nothing. I finish my meal and hurriedly excuse myself from the table to check on the last on the auditorium. I walked into the dance and started going through everything checking off everything that was there in my head and adding other mental notes to perfect the place. Deep in thought I didn't realize the person behind me till two strong arms wrapped around my waist. I jumped and started to thrash and scream.

"Well that's not a nice way to greet your boyfriend." The mysterious person said

"Charlie! You scared the Hades out of me! Don't do that again!" I scold before giving in to his adorable face and leaning into the embrace.

"So is there any particular reason you are here?" I ask

"Actually there is…. Will you um go to the dance with me?"

I smile "I would love to Charlie!" I turn around and give him a peck on the lips. His smiles broadens into a huge grin.

"Awesome so what color are you wearing?"

"PINK! And you must wear some pink Charlie no excuses I already have my dress!"

"Fine"

"Oh brighten up Charlie it isn't so bad!"

"Whatever, I have to go to the forages I'll see you later" he lets go of my and starts jogging out of the room

"Bye, love you" I blurt out

He chuckles "love you to Silena!"

I smile to myself and get back on the task at hand. Tomorrow is going to be so much fun!

**Hey guys I hope you like this chapter. Sorry I took so long to write it. I had a major writers block and confused myself with all the different characters POV. Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys whats up! I hope you like this chapter I tried to make it funny. Also I just want to clear up any confusion about the different chapters. This is taking place in the summer right after the titan war and before the Heroes of Olympus. All of the chapters are taking place on the same day, the day the Stolls challenged the Cabin Seniors to a Prank War. The dance is the day after and Annabeth and Percy's prank was started the day the prank war was announced. If you have any questions please don't hesitate to ask, I will be frequently clarifying on the chapters just to be sure. Love you guys! Now on with the story! All rights go to Rick Riordan who changed my love of books!**

Nico's POV

Right after Thalia and I decipher our plan we went straight to work! I had a feeling that everyone else was also beginning theirs. The most difficult part was finding the tar. I mean where in the hades would you find tar in a camp where tar is banned! Why is it banned… well, to make it short the Hermes cabin infuriated the Aphrodite Cabin, resulting them to cursed till the summer was over to have make up on their face and all of their clothes were either to big or to small. It was hilarious! Any ways back to present time. Getting the photo booth was easy all I had to do was call for some dead skeletons and command them to make a photo booth based on a picture Silena gave us. Ahhhh the perks of being a son of Hades! What joy! It turned out actually pretty good considering skeletons made it. I was about 7 feet tall and 5 feet wide decorated with pink, white, and purple swirls. If you had to ask me I think a plain black would be a lot more suited. Now about that tar…. We are not allowed to go outside of the camp and I don't really want to have to deal with tar monsters. Ya we have tar monsters in the woods and they are vicious!

"Nico… Nico! EARTH TO NICO!" Thalia screeched bringing me back to the living

"Sorry was thinking. What?"

"Wow, Percy is starting to think and now you! Annabeth is a genius!" Thalia said in pure amazement and sarcasm

"Gee thanks but really what!"

"Oh I was thinking that the only way we can get the tar is by the tar monster. There is no other way without bringing attention to ourselves"

"Oh yeah but the angry roar of a monster isn't suspicious or the screech of agony, or the fact that we will be coming out of the woods probably covered in tar, and with buckets!"

"By the gods Nico I already thought of that! It's one of the perks of being a Huntress, battle strategy. Here is what will happen. You and I will shadow travel into the woods close to where the tar monster is. You will raise the dead to protect us and get the monsters attention, then I will send a huge bolt of lightning at it, immediately killing it. We grab the tar and shadow travel back to your cabin. Then give the photo booth to Silena! It's fools-proof!"

I look at Thalia in awe! She makes it seem so simple when any regular half-blood wouldn't do it for a million drachmas! Now that I think of it the plan is fools-proof. Let's just hope nothing goes wrong.

* * *

><p>Thalia and I are all geared up in 30 minutes.<p>

"Ready?" I ask a little worried for my cousin. Shadow traveling isn't easy. It feels like you are turned into silly putty, all your guts and organs stretched, you feel frozen stiff with cold and somehow you feel claustrophobic, and on top of all of that its pitch darkness, and I love it!

"Nico really its fine now let's go!"

"Okay fine! I'm just wary the 1st time Percy did it he puked and fell unconscious for 2 hours!"

"I'm 100 billion times stronger than that old fish brains! And it's less than a mile away you guys went form Camp Half-Blood to Maine!"

"Okay, okay, let's go!"

With that I grabbed her wrist with one hand and 4 buckets with the other and ran right at the wall before being engulfed into darkness.

* * *

><p>We arrived about 10 feet from the tar pond, a little too close for my liking. The trees in this part of the forest were dark and creepy some were covered in tar and others just had a sick feeling to it. It reeked of something old and decayed. All in all the place was nasty.<p>

"Back behind that tree" I whispered to Thalia. She nodded and stealthily ran behind the tree. I turned ready to follow her when I tripped over a root and all of the pails flew into the air crashing into the ground with a huge crash. This of course is just my luck, cause before I could even get up the roar of the tar monster shook the forest.

"Ohh great!" I groaned picking myself up from the ground and getting my pure black sword out.

"Thalia you go get the tar, I'll distract. When you are done go behind the tree and call me so we can go" I shout

"Okay!"

I look back to the pond and see a 10 foot _thing _covered in tar. It had two curled horns both tipped with mold, a fish snout, which was really weird and two beefy arms and legs, let's just say it was incredibly ugly!

I put the tip of my sword on the ground and began to summon the dead to help. Immediately 10 dead warriors in a triangular formation surrounded me, with me in the middle.

"CHARGE!" I command my army. We run towards the beast as the monster also charging. His head dips down showing its perfectly sharpened horns. The battle started to fail as soon as the first dead solider crossed weapons with the monster. The solider was quickly evaporated into gold dust.

"Well darn", I mutter. I quickly do a scan of my surrounding seeing if I could use anything to kill the monster. My eyes fall on a net of vines, strong enough to hold an object back. "_Perfect" _but before I could run toward the vines I was thrown backwards tumbling in the dirt, with half of a Skelton slowly dissolving on top of me. My vision began to blur, and I began to feel a sharp pain behind my head.

"Owwwwww that's going to hurt later on" I thought

I try to get up, but my head hurts too much. I put my hand to where the pain is, I can barely process the feeling of the bump in the back of my head through the pain. I pull my fingers away, it's coated in blood.

"BAM!" a sudden blast knocks me down again, followed by a pained filled bellow.

"Nico are you okay! Wait- that's a stupid question of course you are not, um let me get you some nectar" Thalia stammered.

"Ugg" I responded. I feel the nectar being poured onto I head, I gasp with pain then relief. I can feel the skin being mended together and the bump diminish to a size of a mosquito bite. I sit up feeling loads better.

"Thanks Thalia"

"No problem, I couldn't let my cousin die now could I, no matter how dimwitted he is?"

"And there is the old Thalia I know and love so well" I said sarcastically

She smirked "You know it!" I get up, dusting off some dirt.

"Do you have the tar?" she point to the now filled buckets of tar.

"Great let's go now" I grab the handles of tar and Thalia's wrist and shadow travel back to the Hades cabin.

* * *

><p>We get back to the Hades cabin, and I feel drowsy.<p>

"Okay let's give this photo booth to Silena" I say taking a few steps then stumbling

"Oh no you are not Death Breath! As much as I would like to see you stumble around like a drunk monkey, I need you to be tip top shape to help me take this to Silena and rig it up, later"

"Fine" I grumble and let her lead me to my bed. I was a little amazed that she could be so nice, until she shoved me head first in the bed then hilariously laughing at me and walking away without seeing if I was okay.

I awoke an hour later, to Thalia again yelling in my ear.

"Gee Thalia do you have to do that every single time?!"

"Nope but I love your reaction it's hilarious!"

I groan, getting to my feet and grapping the rope to start rigging up the photo booth. You see the plan is to get the rope in place so we can quickly tie the bucket in place, then at the dance we put the booth in a shady area, I use my awesome power to hide the bucket in a shadow of darkness so they don't see it, so when they come get a picture, just before the camera goes off SPLAT! They are covered in tar! We bring the photo booth to Silena and she was thrilled!

"Wow guys, you did amazing!" she squealed

"No prob Silena, now if you don't mind we have to go to sword lessons"

"kay bye!" she said still eying the booth

* * *

><p>When we reach the Arena everyone is already there, we start the lesson dueling each other. It wasn't as fun without Percy, he got moved up to teacher instead of student. We were in the middle of a duel when Annabeth and Percy came walking into the arena<p>

"Hey Annabeth, Percy" Thalia shouts while throwing a thrust at my chest with her spear that I easily parry.

"Why does everyone greet Annabeth first then me? Why can't I be greeted 1st?" Percy whines.

Annabeth smacked the back of his head and said "Percy you can be so immature! It's just greetings not the end of the world chill!"

"No need to be such a Wise Girl"

"Well you are a Seaweed Brain!"

"Owl Face"

"Kelp Head"

"Know-it All"

"Dumbo"

"Smarty Pants"

"Imprudent"

"Loud Mouth"

I clear my throat, getting their attention. They turned their head at me glaring, due to the fact that everyone was biting their lips from laughing. We break into laughter, unable to contain our laughter. Unfortunately we didn't see Annabeth spike the water.

"Gee thanks guys I can feel the love" Percy said sarcastically

Annabeth whispers something harshly to him. He nods his head in understanding. I turned to my friends on the floor trying to get their breath back.

"You two sound like an old married couple" Conner stated

"Shut up" Annabeth growled her face turning beet red, "Now let's duel"

"No thanks" Conner, Katie, Travis, and Will said quickly gathering their stuff and a cup of water from the water dispenser

Thalia and I shrug and got into a fighting stance. We battled for 30 minutes getting use to each other's fighting style and just having fun. At the end, we grabbed some water drinking our fill, Annabeth and Percy didn't drink anything. _Weird,_ and head of to our cabins. I sat down on my bed feeling heavy with the need of sleep, so I get into bed chucking off my shoes. The last thing I remember was the sound of laughter at my door, before I welcomed sleep with open arms.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, I don't like this chapter at all so if you don't know hard feelings, but please review! So I can make it better in the future. This will be short! Also sorry it took so long to update I didn't have any inspiration and can't really connect with the character. I shouldn't have added so many characters but I'm stupid and don't think before I do.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO! **

Chris POV

After Clarisse stormed off, I went to my own cabin thinking to myself how in the world I could get some more tar and sneak past the emo/punk cousins. Gosh this is going to be hard, those two have a 6th sense! They can pick up the smallest of movements, any normal demigod would be speared before getting 10 feet of the tar. Luckily I'm a son of Hermes! I race the rest of the way to my cabin to start working on the "Get Tar Plan". I start collecting rope, screwdrivers (don't ask), hammer, pulley, knife, nails, well after a while I just decided to bring my whole "prank tools box". By the time I had found everything, that was scattered everywhere around the cabin and I mean everywhere, it was already 5 in the afternoon. Dinner was at 6. I stealthily went into the Hades cabin thinking that this is probably where they are keeping the tar considering they kept going back into that cabin. I went inside and found 4 perfectly filled buckets of tar. I took a bucket and left quickly before anyone came. I put it into my cabin underneath my bed and went back to find Thalia yelling at Nico.

"Nico where is the other pail of tar!"

"I don't know I put it with the others! Don't blame me1"

"Oh so it just walked away!"

"That would be really cool! I wonder what it would look like."

"Nicholas Di'Angelo pay attention or ill zap you!"

"You wouldn't dare _Thalia Grace!_" I heard a yelp of pain and felt the sky darken. Dang that girl has anger issues!

"Don't _YOU _dare call me that!"

"You know what Thalia you can believe me or not but I didn't touch the bucket and don't mess with me cause I can do so much worse than you can!" the ground started to shake, the shadows lengthened, and it started to get even darker around the cabin. I heard some noise behind me so I ducked behind a bush. Percy came into view with Annabeth at his heels. They dashed into the cabin. I scurried to the back window and saw the 4 friends talking angrily at each other. Annabeth looked like she was scolding the 3 of them, Thalia was glaring and pointing at her 2 cousins, Percy and Nico looked offended, their eyes darkened with anger. Again the sky darkened even more, spreading throughout the camp, it started raining and thundering, and this time the ocean started raging against the shore. I looked back into the window and saw the same expressions of pure anger on all the 3 cousins and Annabeth desperately trying to calm them all down. This is not good. Chiron galloped right passed me with a horde of frightened campers following behind me, Clarisse being one of them. I walked to her. She rose her eyebrow on at me.

"I got the tar and they probably just insulted their fathers"

She nodded her head and waited till all five of the people came out of the cabin the threat diminishing. And so the day at Camp Half-Blood became normal.

**Sorry it took me so long to write this again. I really had no inspirations and am in Costa Rica so ya…..PLEASE REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys. I can't continue writing this story. I'm just out of ideas. I do want to continue writing though. I still want to do my own original story. So I was wondering if you could suggest some ideas for topics of stories that you would be interested in. No fanfics please. Thanks! It would mean a lot to me! Sorry for the inconvenience. If any one would like to continue "The Great Demigod Prank War" please just tell me.

Sorry again.

the original story will be found on watt pad. My username is the same.


End file.
